Harry Potter: A Different Take
by Caiti Cat
Summary: Evanna Harper has spent 11 years being unwanted. Her life is changed suddenly with the arrival of a flying car, a mean tempered owl, and a dark haired boy with a scar. Not to mention the greatest school ever known. Mystery, Danger, Friendship, Betrayal, and Romance will all be found.


**Year One:**

**The Discovery**

September 1st:

Have you ever believed in something with everything in you, because that's all you've ever known? That's what you were raised to believe, therefore you did? And have you ever had that belief ripped from you so violently that it made your head spin? Last question, have you ever realized that maybe- just maybe- your life would be better off without that belief? Well, I have.

But let me start at the beginning. My name is Evanna Harper and as of right now I am somewhere around 11 years old, I can't be one hundred percent positive because no one is really sure when I was actually born. But we'll get back to that later. I have freakishly curly, mid-length red hair and green eyes. As a red-head, I am very pale and cursed with an obscene amount of freckles.

Now, you're probably wondering why no one knows when I was born. Well, it's because I was left at the door of a hospital when I was a baby. Since then I've been in and out of several different foster homes, mostly in and around the London area. I was sent as far as Ireland once, but that only lasted a week. I'm not sure how many people know this, but most Irish people don't like British people. No idea why.

Anyway, I spent roughly 11 years being unwanted. And it's not a pleasant feeling. But one day (last week) something extraordinary happened. It started out like a normal, boring day on Privet Drive. In fact, the whole day was really pretty normal. Our neighbor Mr. What-his-Name (why remember names when I'll be shipped off to a new family soon?) was acting strange when I saw him outside. For some reason, he was putting bars over one of the bedroom windows. He does strange things like that a lot though, so I didn't think anything of it at the time.

Later that night, when everyone else was asleep, that's when things started getting strange. Now, this is going to sound crazy, but I swear I'm not. And I didn't dream it either. Are you ready for this? Well, here goes. A flying car.

That's right, a flying car. I was just coming back to my room after getting a glass of water because I couldn't sleep, and I heard a strange noise. When I looked out my window to see what it was, I swear I thought I must have fallen asleep. So I pinched myself.

When I realized that I must not be dreaming (because the pinch really hurt!) I looked outside again. The car- a blue and white Ford Anglia, by the way- was now hovering outside the window Mr. Still-Can't-Remember-His-Name put bars on that afternoon while a boy attached a chain to the bars. After he did that, the car sped forward, until the bars- along with part of the wall- went crashing to the ground.

After that I saw the neighbor boy- who must live in that room (why would they bar his window?)- hurry to put a trunk in the back of the car and pass a cage with a snowy owl to one of the young red-headed boys in the front seat before attempting to climb through the window and into the car himself. As I watched a hand reached through the window and grabbed his ankle, but he was able to get loose and the next thing I know The big man whose name I have given up remembering was falling into the flowerbed below and the car was disappearing from sight.

I couldn't get any sleep after that, which is just as well, because as soon as the sun was up, I was up- ready for the day. I went about my normal routine for the sake of my foster parents, but I couldn't stop going over the events of the night before in my mind. I knew that it was just the beginning of the strange events that were going to occur.

When the post came that afternoon, I was shocked to see an owl perched on the mailbox. But even more shocking was the letter on the ground at my feet, addressed to _me!_ I picked it up, grabbed the rest of the mail from the box, and returned inside. But not before attempting to pet the owl (which bit me! The little bastard.)

I wasted no time in opening the letter and once I saw what was written there, I nearly screamed. In shock and delight. I had spent 11 years being nothing more than another unwanted child shoved off into the care of whatever family would take me for a little while, and now I find out I'm a witch! How cool is that?!

So now, exactly one week after receiving my letter, I find myself on a train bound for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry armed with everything a foundling witch could need. Robes, books, a cauldron, and a wand of course. And my very own gray tabby cat called Delilah who is currently resting on the seat beside me, purring like a little motorboat.

I don't know how this year will go, but I know that today is the beginning of the rest of my life. I've said goodbye to everything before this point. And I won't miss one bit of it. This is where I belong (not on the train, but here among people who really understand what it's like to be different) and I know it's going to be epic.

Until next time,

Evanna

* * *

**AN: My first ever Harry Potter fic. I've had this idea floating around in my head for years now. So it's not much, but this first chapter is a diary entry. The rest (most of it anyway) will be third person POV (probably) and therefore hopefully longer. Now, I am planning on doing the events of books 2 through 7, but I'm not sure how I'm going to do it yet. My original plan was to do a year per chapter until I realized the chapters would be entirely too long. Depending on how many chapters it takes me to adequately do each year, I may do a couple years per story and do sequels, or I may do all of the years in this one story.**

**Also, I'm looking for a beta reader for this. If you're interested (or if you're interested in beta reading any of my other fics) go ahead and PM me.**

**As always- Love and Hugs,**

**Caiti**

**PS: I had to change her name because I had completely forgotten about Mrs. Weasley's name being 'Molly'. Bad Caiti!**


End file.
